


I Would Wait Forever and Ever

by g_odalisque13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Time, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Schmoop, Slice of Life, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Chanyeol still can’t believe that she and Kyungsoo are actually dating. So comprehending the fact that Kyungsoo wants to have sex with her is nearly impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Wait Forever and Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Off-shot of That's How It Works (That's How You Get the Girl) [[LJ](http://g-odalisque13.livejournal.com/87183.html) | [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157822)].
> 
> Originally posted on April 24, 2015 on [LJ](http://g-odalisque13.livejournal.com/90452.html).

“Thirteen-eleven,” Wendy called out, tossing the volleyball in the air and hitting it over the net effortlessly.

The ball soared right over Chanyeol's head and slightly to the left- perfect for Kyungsoo to step forward and bump it off her forearms lightly in order to set Chanyeol up for a spike.

Chanyeol grinned when their eyes met briefly before jumping up and bringing the ball down hard right on the other side of the net where it hit the ground right between Irene and Joy.

“Our serve!” Chanyeol called, whooping when Kyungsoo calmly accepted her invitation for a high-five.

“Alright, alright, _dream team_ ,” Irene said with a fond roll of her eyes, rolling the ball under the net where Chanyeol stopped it with her foot before picking it up and tossing it to Kyungsoo.

It was just intramurals since volleyball season was over, but Chanyeol was still giddy with the point they’d just acquired- partially because of her competitive nature, but mostly because she liked that it had been due to her teamwork with Kyungsoo.

Bending down, Chanyeol craned her head back to watch Kyungsoo serve. And even though she’d seen it a million times, she never tired of watching.

That serve, Chanyeol thought, admiring the smooth arc of the ball through the air, was what had gotten them together.

Or, it had helped, anyway.

If Chanyeol had never asked Kyungsoo for extra help with her serve, they never would have spent so much time one on one.

And she certainly would never have had the courage to kiss Kyungsoo with other people around.

As it was, she’d been terrified that she’d been about to be rejected.

After failing to perfect Kyungsoo’s technique, Chanyeol had flopped onto the ground dramatically- splayed on her back on the gym floor with her big t-shirt rucked up and her ponytail getting all messed up.

“Get up and try again,” Kyungsoo had told her, and when Chanyeol had refused, Kyungsoo had knelt down next to her- rolling her eyes and trying to get Chanyeol to move.

But instead of getting up, Chanyeol had found herself paralyzed by how close Kyungsoo was to her- how easy it would have been to kiss her.

And before reason could intervene, Chanyeol hooked a hand around Kyungsoo’s neck and brought her down for a kiss.

It had been the feel of Kyungsoo’s lips- full and soft and warm- against her own that shocked her into realizing what she’d just done. But panic quickly made way for confusion because...Kyungsoo hadn’t pushed her away and slapped her like she’d expected. Kyungsoo had been...kissing her back.

“You kissed me?” Chanyeol had gasped, the first to pull away.

Kyungsoo quirked a brow, looking at Chanyeol judgmentally.

“Well, yeah. You kissed me first.”

Chanyeol blinked at her before finally asking, “But why did you kiss back?”

“ _Chanyeol_!” Kyungsoo had exclaimed, laughing and exasperated all at once. “Why does anyone kiss someone back? Because they _like_ them.”

Chanyeol had known that she’d been gaping, but she couldn’t seem to wrap her head around what was happening.

At that point, Kyungsoo had given up on getting Chanyeol to move or understand what she was saying and flopped on the floor next to her instead.

As Kyungsoo liked to say wryly, “An hour later, Chanyeol remembered what breathing was, and we’ve been dating ever since.” Though Chanyeol insisted that was a slight exaggeration.

Either way, though, she couldn’t have been happier.

The past month and a half had been the best month and a half of her high school career.

“Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol blinked, looking over to see Seulgi staring at her in frustration.

“Pay attention! That was right to you!”

Chanyeol looked down to see the volleyball rolling sadly by her feet.

A glance behind her revealed Kyungsoo looking unimpressed.

“Stop thinking about your girlfriend and play,” Seulgi huffed, picking the ball up and launching it over the net to the other team so they could serve.

“Oops!” Chanyeol chuckled, tightening her ponytail and jumping up and down in place in a show of focus. “Good thing this is just for fun, huh?”

Seulgi sighed again, but Chanyeol knew that she wasn’t actually mad- just competitive like she was and eager to win.

“I’ve got this. I’m in the zone,” Chanyeol assured her, gesturing to her temples over dramatically.

And she proved it when she won the unofficial match for her team ten minutes later with an impressive spike.

 

\---

 

Chanyeol’s head was spinning as Kyungsoo hummed against her mouth- tongues sliding together in a way that had become very familiar to both of them.

Kyungsoo’s hands were fisted in Chanyeol’s t-shirt, and Chanyeol had a hand gripping the back of Kyungsoo’s neck to bring her closer- as close as they could be with the center console in Kyungsoo’s mom’s car between them.

Since intramural volleyball started at seven in the evening, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had been taking the bus home to Kyungsoo’s house after school and doing their homework until 6:45 when Kyungsoo drove them both back to the school for volleyball.

It was the perfect system- especially because they always got at least five solid minutes of makeout time in the car before Kyungsoo had to drop Chanyeol off at home.

They’d had a few opportunities to be alone at one of their houses, but it had been a month since they’d gotten any real privacy. Which was why making out in the car under the cover of night had become so important.

“I’m coming over,” Kyungsoo murmured, and before Chanyeol could ask what she meant, Kyungsoo was climbing over the center console and straddling Chanyeol’s lap.

 _Oh_.

“Hi,” Chanyeol said dumbly, hands on Kyungsoo’s waist as her eyes went back and forth between Kyungsoo’s dark eyes and her puffy, spit-slick lips.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo chuckled before her lips were back on Chanyeol’s, kissing her like she would crumble into nothing if she tore her lips away.

They’d definitely shared heated kisses in the past, but this- Kyungsoo in her lap with her hands in her hair- had Chanyeol groaning helplessly into Kyungsoo’s mouth as pure arousal made its way through her limbs.

Gripping Kyungsoo’s waist tightly, Chanyeol let herself get swept away by the kiss- desperation rising up to meet Kyungsoo’s until her hands were under Kyungsoo’s shirt and Kyungsoo was rocking against Chanyeol’s thigh as Chanyeol sucked on her tongue.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo swore, pulling back from Chanyeol with a wet smack.

The curse had a shiver running down Chanyeol’s spine. Kyungsoo didn’t swear often- only when she really meant it- so having her wrecked enough to curse just sent Chanyeol’s lust even higher.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo repeated. “We need to stop now, or else…” She dropped her head onto Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Or else?” Chanyeol prompted, voice throaty with want.

Kyungsoo let out a dry laugh, lifting her head to look at Chanyeol with a wry tilt of her lips.

“I don’t really want to fuck in the car.”

Chanyeol’s mouth went dry.

“You want to...have sex?” she asked dumbly. “You want to have sex somewhere that’s not the car? With me?”

Despite her lust blown eyes, mussed hair, and flushed cheeks, Kyungsoo still managed to look at Chanyeol like she was crazy before she burst out laughing.

“Is that a surprise, or…?”

“No! I mean...kind of?” Chanyeol hedged, feeling even dumber when she realized that she actually _was_ kind of surprised that Kyungsoo, her own girlfriend, wanted to have sex with her.

It wasn’t like her self esteem was at rock bottom, or anything. It was just...she’d been over the moon for Kyungsoo for _years_. She’d just gotten used to everything being one-sided. So even though Kyungsoo was her girlfriend, and had been for over a month and a half, it was still pretty hard to wrap her head around.

Besides, wanting to date someone and make out occasionally was a lot different than wanting to have _sex_ with someone. To know that Kyungsoo legitimately wanted to do it with her was...mindblowing.

Kyungsoo chuckled, shaking her head fondly before she pressed a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s lips.

“ _Obviously_ I want to have sex with you,” she said, and just those words had Chanyeol’s heart picking up. “Who else?”

“I dunno?”

Kyungsoo rolled her eyes good naturedly and kissed Chanyeol again.

“Yes, I want to have sex. _With you_ ,” she reiterated, apparently able to tell that the idea still hadn’t sunk in. “But only if you want to. We don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for or don’t want to do.”

“I’m ready!” Chanyeol exclaimed, wincing when she realized how loud her voice was in the enclosed space of the car. “I’m ready. I want to. With you.”

Kyungsoo smiled, the genuine, sweet smile that she often didn’t show, and Chanyeol felt butterflies start fluttering in her stomach. It didn’t matter how many times Kyungsoo smiled at her like that. The reaction was the same- had been since she’d smiled at Chanyeol the first time freshman year.

“Okay, good,” Kyungsoo said. “Let’s do it.”

When Chanyeol’s eyes widened, she laughed again.

“Not here, in the car,” she assured her, and Chanyeol was able to breathe again.

“My parents are going to a college reunion thing this weekend?” Chanyeol offered.

She’d been planning on bringing it up anyway- hoping that maybe she and Kyungsoo could make out on the couch for a while. But now that sex was on the table…

“Okay,” she nodded, lips pressing lightly along the side of Chanyeol’s neck. “We really don’t have to rush, though. Just because I said-”

“I want to rush,” Chanyeol told her decisively. “I really want to rush. Let’s have sex this weekend. Please.”

Kyungsoo pulled back to look her in the eye, chuckling lightly at Chanyeol’s earnestness.

“Okay, let’s,” she agreed, bending back down to kiss Chanyeol solidly.

So that was that.

After all the years Chanyeol had fantasized about Kyungsoo- had fantasized about what it would be like to have sex with her- they were finally going to do it.

Holy shit.

Holy _shit_.

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo wanted to have sex. With her.

 _Kyungsoo wanted to have sex with her_.

Chanyeol was still having trouble comprehending that. Just the fact that Kyungsoo returned her feelings at all was pretty mind blowing. But to know that she wanted to be as physically intimate as two people could be… To know that she was honestly attracted enough to her that she wanted to…

Chanyeol, once again, tried to force herself to focus on what her calculus teacher was explaining, but it was no use.

Fortunately, Chanyeol was pretty good at calculus so she could probably teach herself that day’s lesson when she went to do her homework that night.

Still, she couldn’t just go through the rest of the week in a fog because she couldn’t stop thinking about sex with her girlfriend.

But there was so much to think about! Aside from just the fantasy of Kyungsoo slowly peeling off her clothes, exposing more and more smooth skin just for Chanyeol’s eyes…

Aside from that, Chanyeol had to figure out the logistics of everything.

Of course, there were the logistics of the actual sex to think about. What were they going to be doing, exactly? If someone said _sex_ regarding a straight couple, it was assumed that they meant penetrative sex. But with two girls...sex could mean getting each other off with their hands. It could mean eating each other out. It could be tribbing. It could be one girl fucking another with a strap-on. It could be-

Chanyeol didn’t even have a strap-on! What of Kyungsoo wanted Chanyeol to fuck her with one? What if _she_ wanted to fuck _Chanyeol_? Chanyeol couldn’t help the flush that spread through her when she pictured that.

But regardless of how much she wanted that, she needed to find out if _Kyungsoo_ wanted it, and if she wanted it that weekend. Because if she did, Chanyeol was going to have to figure out how to get her hands on a strap-on in the next four days.

Maybe she didn’t mean that. But then what did she mean?

Chanyeol was fairly confident that she’d be able to get Kyungsoo off with her hands since she’d been using her hands to get _herself_ off for years. But what about her mouth? She’d never done that before and there wasn’t exactly any way she could practice in preparation. Sure, she’d seen a...decent amount of porn, but would just watching a girl eat another out really give her the knowledge she needed to do it herself? She didn’t know, but she decided that she’d watch some more porn that week, just in case.

And what about tribbing? Chanyeol was aware of the basic logistics, but...was she capable of bending that way? Surely it wasn’t too hard. There was also their height difference. But that couldn’t be _too_ much of an issue, right?

There was no use in worrying about all of that when she didn’t even know what Kyungsoo had in mind.

But even as she moved past that and tried, once again, to focus on what her teacher was saying, more worries popped up.

Like, what if she got stage fright and couldn’t come? What if she came too fast? What if she was too loud? What if her vagina wasn’t to Kyungsoo’s liking?

Okay, she knew that she was being a little nuts, but there were so many things that could go wrong.

And what about location? They’d probably be in her bedroom, so she should definitely clean. But was the ambiance right for having sex? Somehow she doubted her sports and rap music posters really set the mood. If they had the lights off, maybe it wouldn’t matter so much. But even if the lights were off, there’d still be daylight coming in through the windows. Unless she shut the blinds. But if she shut the blinds, she wasn’t going to be able to see what she was doing.

If only she had candles...should she buy candles? Would her parents suspect something if she suddenly bought a bunch of candles? And what if she accidentally knocked one over and started a fire? Chanyeol knew that her limbs could be kind of unwieldy.

By the time calculus was over, Chanyeol had managed to work herself into a panic. There was so much to worry about, and she didn’t even know where to start.

She was going to need reinforcements.

 

\---

 

“ _Baekhyun!_ ” Chanyeol gasped, catching up to her best friend in the hall before lunch.

“Ye-es?” Baekhyun answered, dragging out the word and grinning at Chanyeol as she turned. “You called?”

Baekhyun yucking it up was normally something Chanyeol enjoyed, but right then, she just didn’t have the time.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol repeated, “Help me!”

Blinking at her, Baekhyun looked some mix of worried and amused by Chanyeol’s desperation.

“Are you...being stalked by a radical group of hetereosexuals who want to take out the student government?” she guessed, pleased with her own joke.

“No,” Chanyeol huffed, grabbing Baekhyun’s arm to keep her still so she could tell her what she needed advice about without alerting the entire hallway full of students about her sex life. “This weekend…Kyungsoo is coming over while my parents are out and…”

Baekhyun raised her eyebrows, waiting even though she must have known what Chanyeol was gearing up to say.

“We’re gonna have sex,” she hissed, fingers still gripping tight to Baekhyun’s bicep in her panic.

“Why do you look like you’re being asked to juggle flaming bottles or something?” Baekhyun asked wryly. “Shouldn’t you be happy? Aren’t all of your dreams coming true?”

“I am happy!” Chanyeol defended. “But Baek! There’s so much to think about!”

“Like her tits and her thighs and h-”

Chanyeol smacked Baekhyun as the shorter girl cackled.

“No, I mean like...am I supposed to leave the light on?”

Baekhyun stopped laughing at her long enough to look at her like she was nuts.

“That’s...up to you?”

“And should I leave the blinds open? I mean, no can can see my bed from outside, so it’s fine,” she babbled. “But like, how much light should there be? Should I close the blinds and leave the lights on? Or turn off the lights and leave the blinds open? Or close the blinds and turn off the lights? But then, how am I supposed to see? Or am I supposed to see?”

Baekhyun snorted. “I think you’re overthinking things _just_ a tad.”

Chanyeol knew that she was, but that didn’t do anything to ease her anxiety.

“What do you and Joonmyun usually do?” Chanyeol asked, knowing that Baekhyun and Joonmyun had been having sex for over a month- had known since Baekhyun had sat on her bed with a pillow in her lap and breathlessly told her how amazing sex was, and _oh my god, Joonmyun is so fucking sexy, Yeol_.

“I see you fishing for info,” Baekhyun teased, laughing when Chanyeol whined and shoved at her shoulder. “But if you were gonna ask someone for sex advice, I’m surprised you didn’t go to Zitao or Sehun. They’re fucking about 90% of the time that they’re awake.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol agreed with a chuckle, “but you’re my best friend.”

Chanyeol saw the softness pass over Baekhyun face before she theatrically put her hand over her heart and made like she was about to cry.

“I’m touched,” she mock sobbed, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

Chanyeol groaned, rolling her eyes and playfully shoving at Baekhyun’s shoulder again as Baekhyun burst into laughter.

“But seriously,” Baekhyun said, sobering enough to address her. “You don’t need to worry. I’m sure it’ll be great. And if you are really worried about lighting, or whatever, just ask Kyungsoo. If she has a strong preference for natural light versus artificial light, I’m sure she’ll let you know.”

Chanyeol’s lips quirked.

“Thanks, Baek.”

“I’m also expecting details. Yes? Call me on Sunday?”

Chanyeol laughed, feeling some of the worry in her chest abate.

“Of course.”

 

\---

 

Chanyeol spent the remainder of the week thinking about Saturday non-stop, watching porn under her covers on her phone with earbuds stuffed in her ears when she was supposed to be sleeping, and cleaning her room discreetly enough that her parents wouldn’t know something was up.

The precious few minutes she and Kyungsoo had before Kyungsoo dropped her at home after intramurals were even more charged than usual- both of them aware of the fact that in the very near future, they wouldn’t have to pull apart and try to gather themselves before parting ways. That knowledge was heady and had Chanyeol trembling with want after only a few minutes of kissing. And based on how blown Kyungsoo’s eyes were when they parted, she wasn’t faring any better.

By the time Saturday rolled around, Chanyeol felt like she was in a constant state of arousal mixed with the swirling anxiety in her gut. It was a wonder that she hadn’t just collapsed in the middle of the floor the second she heard Kyungsoo’s knock at the door.

Kyungsoo looked great. She always looked great. But it looked like she’d put a little extra effort in that day- her normally mostly-straight hair curled slightly at the ends and mascara on her lashes. Chanyeol thought she was beautiful when her hair was a mess and she was drenched in sweat after volleyball practice, but the fact that Kyungsoo had wanted to look especially nice for her had Chanyeol’s stomach flipping.

“Hi,” she breathed, feeling shaky and nervous like she hadn’t since they’d first started dating.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo replied, smiling at her and getting Chanyeol’s heart fluttering.

After standing there silently for a few seconds, Chanyeol snapped out of it.

“My room!” she announced loudly, clearing her throat and lowering her volume slightly. “Let’s go to my room.”

Kyungsoo nodded, appearing endeared by Chanyeol’s awkward rather than put off by it, which was good. Though if she was put off by it, she probably wouldn’t have been dating Chanyeol in the first place.

The ascent to the second floor felt heavier than it usually did- like the air around them was thick with what they were about to do.

So Chanyeol did the only thing she could think to do at that moment (and at most uncomfortable moments)- start talking.

“I looked outside earlier when I was cleaning and my neighbor’s dog was on top of his doghouse. Just, like, chilling up there like Snoopy, or something. Except he’s bigger, so it looked so much more ridiculous,” she babbled, knowing that silence was probably better than random dog stories, but unable to stop herself. “He was just up there, barking at cars and, I don’t know. Birds? It was pretty funny. I had to remember to keep cleaning instead of just standing there, watching him.”

Chanyeol laughed loudly, turning around as she led Kyungsoo down the hallway to see her chuckling as well. Relief rushed over her. This was Kyungsoo- the same Kyungsoo she’d known for over three and a half years.

That knowledge had Chanyeol aware of the fact that Kyungsoo was nervous too- the way she was fiddling with the hem of her shirt giving her away- and all she wanted to do was make Kyungsoo feel at ease.

“So, here’s my room!” she proclaimed unnecessarily considering Kyungsoo had been there multiple times.

“You really did clean,” Kyungsoo observed, looking around, and Chanyeol beamed proudly.

“Yep! I cleaned my room and the bathroom, and these are clean sheets!” Chanyeol gestured to her neatly made bed.

“I’m proud,” Kyungsoo told her wryly, and Chanyeol pretended to pout before sobering.

“Now. Here’s an important question.”

Kyungsoo looked at her and waited.

“Do you want the light on or off?” she asked, walking over to the lightswitch and flicking it on before turning it off again.

Kyungsoo stared at her.

“I’ll show you again,” Chanyeol announced. “On…” she flipped the switch, “off.

Blinking, Kyungsoo’s lips quirked.

“I can’t say I have a strong preference,” she told her.

Chanyeol deflated because she didn’t either!

Seeing Chanyeol’s crestfallen look, Kyungsoo spoke again. “It’s light outside, so we probably don’t need the light…”

“Or we can close the blinds!” Chanyeol informed her. “It’s up to you!”

Kyungsoo glanced at the window.

“Can anyone see in?”

“Not unless they climb the tree outside…”

“Then we don’t need to close them.”

“So this lighting is okay?” Chanyeol asked, wanting to make sure.

Chuckling, Kyungsoo nodded.

“I assure you that lighting isn’t really something I’m concerned about right now.”

What _was_ she concerned about, then?

“Sorry, I don’t have candles!” Chanyeol burst out, feeling panicked. “I mean, we have Christmas candles. But I thought maybe those wouldn’t be the best option for sex… But if you want, I can go get them! I’m pretty sure they’re in boxes in the garage. I don’t think they’ll be hard to find, though! Want me to get them? I can get them.”

Kyungsoo’s hand on her forearm stopped Chanyeol as she moved toward the door.

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” Kyungsoo said , looked some mix between bemused and fond, “I’m not worried about the lighting, and I don’t need candles. I want to have sex with you, and I don’t care about any of that.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol replied dumbly, feeling her heart pick up. They were really going to do this. She’d wanted this for so long, and it was finally going to happen. She could finally show Kyungsoo how much she liked her- how much she wanted her.

“But,” Kyungsoo went on, “only if you want to.”

“I do. I want to so much. I want this- _you_ \- so much,” Chanyeol hastened to assure her, stepping forward and reaching out to grab Kyungsoo’s hand- so soft and small in her own.

Kyungsoo shot Chanyeol one of her genuine, heart-shaped smiles, and Chanyeol melted.

Their lips met easily- kissing familiar and comfortable between them. But as Kyungsoo steered Chanyeol toward the bed- their tongues meeting and teasing- Chanyeol felt a shot of adrenaline go through her.

"How are we doing this?" she breathlessly asked, sitting down on the mattress when Kyungsoo pushed her down.

"However you want to," Kyungsoo told her, kissing her again as she crawled into her lap.

The scent of Kyungsoo's floral perfume- lilac and wisteria and iris- wrapped around Chanyeol as Kyungsoo cupped the back of her head.

"I wanna eat you out," Chanyeol blurted out before she could overthink it. If there was one thing she'd fantasized about more than anything else, it was burying her face between Kyungsoo's legs and making her come so hard she forgot to keep herself quiet.

She couldn't be sure she'd get Kyungsoo to cry out, but being able to taste her would be more than enough to make Chanyeol's dreams come true.

Shivering in her lap, Kyungsoo bit down hard enough on Chanyeol's lip that Chanyeol gasped in surprise.

"Okay," she groaned into Chanyeol's mouth. "You can eat me out."

Chanyeol was still nervous- wanting everything to go well and for Kyungsoo not to regret her decision to sleep with her- but the permission to do what she'd wanted to do for so long had her arousal spiking enough that she could forget about her nerves for a moment.

With her hands hooked under Kyungsoo's thighs, Chanyeol lifted Kyungsoo up and put her down so she was lying against Chanyeol's pillows, dark hair fanned out around her flushed face.

Kyungsoo chuckled slightly in surprise at being man-handled before she grabbed at Chanyeol's nape and pulled her back into a kiss- tongue plunging into Chanyeol's mouth with a desperation that only served to fuel Chanyeol's own want.

Leaving Kyungsoo's puffy lips, Chanyeol kissed her way down Kyungsoo's throat, feeling Kyungsoo swallow against her lips before she nibbled her collarbones.

"Don't leave any marks," Kyungsoo gasped, one hand on the back of Chanyeol's head and the other playing with her ponytail.

The idea of leaving marks sent a wave of lust through her, but she knew why Kyungsoo didn't want her to. It wouldn't be the easiest thing to explain to her parents. Maybe she could leave marks on her someday- red against her milky complexion. But that was a thought for another day. Right then, she had other things to focus on that were equally enticing.

Sliding her hands under Kyungsoo's shirt, Chanyeol felt the way her abdomen jumped at the light contact- muscles fluttering under her palm as she stroked along the smooth, warm skin.

Kyungsoo's breasts, even through her bra, were soft in Chanyeol's grip.

"Can I?" she asked, fingers dragging along the underwire.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo breathed, pushing herself up enough to pull her blouse over her head and drop it over the side of the bed.

Chanyeol's throat went dry at the sight of Kyungsoo's soft, pale tummy and her full breasts being cupped by the light pink material of her bra.

Dipping her head, Chanyeol pressed her lips to the tops of her breasts- spilling out of the fabric when she kneaded them with her palms pressing into them.

"You're so beautiful," Chanyeol marveled against the skin of her chest, thumbs dragging against the material of her bra and feeling the peak of her nipples. "So gorgeous. I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too," Kyungsoo gasped, fingers dancing over Chanyeol's neck.

"You have?" Chanyeol asked, pulling back to look at Kyungsoo in surprise.

Despite her quick breaths and flushed cheeks, Kyungsoo managed to shoot Chanyeol a judgmental look.

"You seem to think that I just decided to date you on a whim," she observed. "You _do_ realize that I liked you, too, right?"

"Yeah. I mean. I guess? I just...it's hard to wrap my head around sometimes," Chanyeol confessed, eagerly responding to the kiss Kyungsoo pressed to her lips.

"Well, try harder to wrap your head around it," Kyungsoo instructed against her lips, and Chanyeol laughed. "I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I'm doing it because I like you and I want you and want you to go down on me so fucking badly."

Chanyeol groaned against Kyungsoo's mouth, tangling her tongue with Kyungsoo's again.

"And take this off," Kyungsoo added when they parted on a breath, tugging at the hem of Chanyeol's t-shirt.

Chanyeol pulled back, hastily yanking her shirt over her head and causing her ponytail to go askew, but she couldn’t be bothered to fix it. Not when Kyungsoo was looking at her with dark eyes- pupils blown and filled with want. Not when Kyungsoo was reaching behind herself and unhooking her bra only to deposit it over the bed.

So, with half of her hair coming out of her elastic, Chanyeol dipped down to press her mouth to the soft, warm skin of Kyungsoo’s bared breasts.

Kyungsoo arched into her, pressing up toward Chanyeol’s mouth as Chanyeol sucked on a nipple- feeling it harden against her tongue.

Shimmying the straps off her shoulders, Chanyeol momentarily took her hands off Kyungsoo’s breasts to unhook her own bra and discard it. Kyungsoo pulled the elastic out of Chanyeol’s hair, so her hair fell around her shoulders- tickling the sides of her breasts.

Kyungsoo’s hands running gently along Chanyeol’s waist had her shivering and bending to reconnect their mouths. Doing so had their chests sliding together, and the feeling of Kyungsoo’s nipples catching against her own tore a whimper from Chanyeol’s throat.

Lips moving together breathlessly, Kyungsoo spread her legs and bracketed Chanyeol’s hips with her knees. And it wasn’t as though they were a straight couple about to have sex, and Chanyeol still didn’t own a strap-on, so the position wasn’t indicative of what they were going to do, but having Kyungsoo welcome her between her parted legs had Chanyeol’s hips stuttering and her breath coming faster.

“I’ve thought about this so much,” Chanyeol babbled against Kyungsoo’s lips, instinctively lifting her hips when Kyungsoo went for the button on her jeans.

For as much as Baekhyun had always teased Chanyeol about the Kyungsoo fantasies she assumed she had, she had to admit to herself that she'd had even more than Baekhyun gave her credit for. She'd been thinking about this moment, about to lose her virginity to Kyungsoo, since she was a freshman. She'd imagined it happening in her bed, in Kyungsoo's bed, in the empty school gymnasium, in the locker room, in her basement on the couch that Sehun and Tao had made out on more times than she could count... But no matter how many times she'd thought about it, nothing could have prepared her for the rush of emotions that she felt now that it was really happening. Not to mention how badly she was aching for Kyungsoo.

When she'd fantasized about this, she often had a hand between her own legs- imagining Kyungsoo's face pinched in pleasure as Chanyeol brought her toward orgasm. But now, with Kyungsoo's warm and eager body beneath her, Chanyeol was completely overwhelmed.

"Off," Kyungsoo instructed, fingers wriggling under the denim at Chanyeol's hips to work her skinny jeans down.

Chanyeol nearly rolled off the bed trying to maneuver herself around to get her pants off. And by the time she had, Kyungsoo had stripped her own skirt off and was left in just a pair of black cotton panties with lace around the waistband and Chanyeol wasn't sure if she was breathing- even as she hastily wriggled her way out of her own underwear.

"Well," Kyungsoo prompted, managing to look bemused by Chanyeol's gaping despite the obvious arousal written all over her face.

"Yeah," Chanyeol breathed, snapping out of it to press a quick kiss to Kyungsoo's lips. "You're gorgeous. So perfect. So... I like you so much."

Looking down at Kyungsoo desperately, Chanyeol hoped that Kyungsoo could feel her sincerity.

"I really like you too," Kyungsoo told her, shooting her a smile that had Chanyeol's stomach flipping.

Kissing Kyungsoo one more time, Chanyeol scooted down the bed to settle between her legs, hands running over the soft, pale skin of Kyungsoo's thighs- the same thighs she'd been admiring during volleyball practices for nearly four years.

As she dragged her lips along Kyungsoo's inner thighs, Chanyeol was able to smell just how turned on Kyungsoo was and it sent a shiver of want through her. To know just how much Kyungsoo wanted her...it was overwhelming and amazing and Chanyeol just wanted her to _feel_ amazing.

Unable to wait any longer, Chanyeol pressed her mouth to the damp crotch of Kyungsoo's panties- inhaling her want and feeling the strain as Kyungsoo tried to press closer.

Nosing at Kyungsoo's clit through the fabric, Chanyeol reveled in the little huffs Kyungsoo was making.

"Can you hurry up?" Kyungsoo breathlessly complained, lifting her head off the pillows so she could look down her body at Chanyeol between her legs.

Chanyeol was turned on by Kyungsoo's impatience and also a little amused. It wasn't often Kyungsoo let go enough to show her own desperation about anything.

"Do you want me to take these off?" Chanyeol asked, half serious and half teasing, as she plucked at the lace at the top of Kyungsoo's underwear.

"Yes," Kyungsoo told her, watching as Chanyeol dragged them down and only flopping back against the pillows when the underwear was tossed off to the side.

For just a moment, Chanyeol marvelled at the sight of Kyungsoo naked on _her_ bed. She took in the sheen of wetness between Kyungsoo's legs and felt her own arousal pulse in response. But as much as she wanted to continue to admire, she wanted to taste her even more. And if Kyungsoo's squirming was anything to go by, that was what she wanted as well.

Chanyeol still didn't really know what she was doing- despite the variety of porn videos she'd watched over the course of the week in preparation- but she had to bank on making up for her lack of skill with enthusiasm.

First, she lightly licked Kyungsoo's swollen clit and was pleased by both the musky taste of Kyungsoo's arousal on the tip of her tongue and the way Kyungsoo's hips immediately jerked in response.

Feeling a little braver, Chanyeol ran her tongue along the length of Kyungsoo's pussy- Kyungsoo's taste catching in the back of her throat as her pussy trembled against her mouth.

"Is this okay?" Chanyeol asked, even though she was pretty sure it was based on Kyungsoo's reactions so far.

"Yes," Kyungsoo gasped, hips lifting in a plea for her to continue.

Chanyeol was already craving more of Kyungsoo's taste, so she didn't hesitate to dip back down to lick along her arousal.

Every pass of her tongue had Kyungsoo arching up and panting- both hands tangled in Chanyeol's messy hair.

Sliding her tongue inside of her, Chanyeol moaned at the juices flowing into her mouth and the way Kyungsoo's body was clutching around her.

She knew that Kyungsoo was getting close, so reached up to press her thumb against Kyungsoo's clit- feeling the tightening of her walls around her tongue at the contact.

"Yes, yes, _Chanyeol_ ," Kyungsoo moaned, hips rolling down against her mouth. "Don't stop. _Please_."

Kyungsoo sounded more wrecked than Chanyeol had ever heard her, and the fact it it had been _her_ who had been the cause had Chanyeol's head spinning and body throbbing.

Chanyeol rubbed her thumb in circles against Kyungsoo's pulsing clit as she let Kyungsoo lightly hump her face in her desperation to reach her peak.

" _Oh_ ," Kyungsoo gasped suddenly, groaning deep in her throat before her hips shot up off the bed and her body arched.

Thumb rubbing against her quickly, Chanyeol felt the way Kyungsoo’s muscles were rippling around her tongue as she came for her- choked gasps and moans filling the air until Kyungsoo slumped back against the bed with whine.

Chanyeol was dizzy with want by then, but she wasn't exactly going to just sit on Kyungsoo's face while she was still catching her breath. Besides, she rather liked watching as Kyungsoo breathed deeply- body pliant and skin still flushed from her orgasm.

Flopping down next to her and suddenly overwhelmed with affection, Chanyeol threw an arm and a leg over Kyungsoo and held her close. Nuzzling against her cheek, Chanyeol dropped a kiss to the soft, warm skin.

Kyungsoo opened her eyes, looking over at Chanyeol with a fond smile.

“Hi,” she said, chuckling as Chanyeol pressed another kiss to her cheek.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol murmured, heart feeling too full.

Kyungsoo quirked a brow. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one who’s all stupid and happy since I just came?”

Chanyeol pouted at her even though she wasn’t actually offended by the stupid remark. She knew what Kyungsoo meant.

“I just-” she started, pausing when she realized she didn’t know what she wanted to say, exactly. “You’re really-”

Kyungsoo laughed, rolling over and pressing a sweet kiss to Chanyeol’s lips.

“You’re really, too,” she teased. And maybe Kyungsoo was, indeed, a little stupid and happy too. “But don’t you want to come?”

Chanyeol, though her face had been between Kyungsoo’s legs not five seconds earlier, found her cheeks burning.

“Yes?” she replied, “Please?”

Kyungsoo snorted at her hesitance before pushing herself up and instructing Chanyeol to lay on her back.

Hair splayed messily across the pillow, Chanyeol looked up at Kyungsoo in something close to wonderment.

Kyungsoo was kneeling between her legs and urging Chanyeol to bend her knees by pushing up against the backs of her thighs and- this was _happening_. This was really happening.

“Please don’t die while I eat you out,” Kyungsoo requested dryly. “That would be really uncomfortable for me to explain to your parents.”

Chanyeol let out a half chuckle, meaning to assure Kyungsoo of her intention to continue living, when the chuckle turned into a gasp as Kyungsoo shimmied onto her stomach to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s inner thigh.

And before she could even apologize for the strange, choking sound she’d made, her breath was stolen right out of her lungs when Kyungsoo lightly ran her tongue along Chanyeol’s folds.

Like Chanyeol, Kyungsoo didn’t have any prior experience with oral sex, but Chanyeol did not find her technique lacking. Not at all.

Every drag of Kyungsoo’s tongue over her pussy was wrecking her- pulling helpless, cracking moans from her throat that she couldn’t have held in if she’d tried.

Just the wiggling of the tip of Kyungsoo’s tongue against her clit had Chanyeol seizing up and feeling like she was going to shake apart.

“ _Kyungsoo_ ,” she whimpered, reaching out blindly and waving an arm around before she managed to thread her fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair.

“Close?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling back and replacing her mouth with her fingers.

Chanyeol cracked an eye open to look down her own body at Kyungsoo and watched as she licked Chanyeol’s slick off her lips. And _oh fuck_ , that might have been the hottest thing she’d ever seen.

Hips giving a violent jerk as Kyungsoo’s fingertips tapped against her clit right where she was most sensitive, Chanyeol whined- eyes closing again and head tipping back.

“ _Please_ ,” she begged, muscles trembling and pleasure wound tight enough that she was sure she would burst.

Kyungsoo’s warm breath against her was the only warning she got before Kyungsoo was lapping at her again- lips wrapping around her swollen clit as her tongue lashed back and forth.

“ _Oh!_ ” Chanyeol cried, orgasm hovering over her and teasing her with the fuzzy edges of pleasure that threatened to encompass her senses.

Kyungsoo hummed against her and the vibrations were enough to have her release crashing over her and pulling her under.

Hips pressed up and muscles taut, Chanyeol sobbed her way through her orgasm- the image of Kyungsoo between her legs playing behind her closed lids as pleasure throbbed through her and drowned out even her own gasping moans. When she thought it was starting to fade, she was reminded of the fact that it was _Kyungsoo’s_ mouth on her, and a new wave of pleasure shot through her with enough intensity that she felt tears catch in her lashes.

As her orgasm finally ebbed, Chanyeol relaxed against the bed- reaching down to try to push Kyungsoo’s head away from where she was lightly lapping against her overly sensitive flesh.

“Too much- I’m gonna die,” Chanyeol whined, and Kyungsoo snorted- crawling up the bed and lying down next to her.

“I thought we already discussed why you can’t die,” Kyungsoo teased, curling into Chanyeol’s side when Chanyeol threw a limp arm out to wrap around her.

Chanyeol let out a snuffling whine and rolled over so she she could press her face against Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Why are you breathing on me?” Kyungsoo asked, unimpressed.

“‘Cause I like you,” Chanyeol mumbled, nosing along Kyungsoo’s hairline and dragging her lips across her skin because, while she wanted to kiss her, she was too tired.

Kyungsoo made some dissenting sounds, but didn’t move away. Rather, she scooted in closer when Chanyeol tossed a leg over her hip.

With her eyes closed and sleep creeping up on her, Chanyeol couldn’t remember if she’d already turned the light off or not. But with Kyungsoo’s warmth against her as she dozed off, she decided it didn’t really matter.

 

\---

 

“You didn’t call me yesterday,” Baekhyun accused when she waltzed up to Chanyeol’s locker on Monday morning. “How dare you leave me hanging- sitting by the phone and wanting to know how your sexcapades went!”

“Weren’t you with Joonmyun yesterday?” Chanyeol asked, feeling chipper despite the early hour.

“Okay, so I wasn’t so much sitting by the phone as my phone was sitting by _me_ while I was at Joonmyun’s, but _still_. What gives?”

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol apologized. “I napped for part of the day, and then when I woke up, my family wouldn’t leave me alone. I didn’t want to have to try to give you details when my parents were likely to walk in any second.”

“Alright. Fine, fine,” Baekhyun waved her off. “So, tell me what happened! How was it?”

“Aren’t you usually bothering Joonmyun now?” Chanyeol asked, though she actually didn’t mind Baekhyun demanding details from her. She probably shouldn’t appear too eager to kiss and tell, right?

“Joonmyun didn’t have sex with her girlfriend for the first time this weekend,” Baekhyun pointed out. “ _She_ had sex with her girlfriend for, like, the _fiftieth_ time. And I was there, so I don’t need to ask her about it.”

Chanyeol guffawed. “Fair enough.”

“So?” Baekhyun pressed, leaning in and fluttering her eyelashes.

Chanyeol poked her in the cheek hard enough that she nearly tipped over- glowering at Chanyeol as she exaggeratedly rubbed at her face.

“Anyway, it was wonderful. Thank you for asking,” Chanyeol informed her, grinning smugly.

“How very specific,” Baekhyun complained.

“How specific were you hoping for?” Chanyeol asked incredulously, laughing at Baekhyun’s wounded look.

“I’m just trying to be a supportive friend!” she insisted, pretending to be upset.

Chanyeol snorted, loading the books she’d need for her morning classes into her backpack.

“Okay, but seriously. What’s you guys do?”

“Some good, old cunnilingus,” Chanyeol announced proudly, slamming her locker closed and smiling beatifically.

Baekhyun whistled. “Who knew Kyungsoo was so eager to get her head between your legs?”

Chanyeol choked on her own spit, unsure if she was more pleased or embarrassed by the tactless phrasing.

“To each their own,” Baekhyun shrugged, cackling when Chanyeol shoved her shoulder in retaliation for the underhanded insult.

“Kyungsoo has impeccable taste,” Chanyeol sniffed, bursting out laughing despite her attempt at a deadpan delivery.

“Sure, sure,” Baekhyun chuckled. “Just one more question though.”

“Yeah?”

“Did you leave the lights on or turn them off?” Baekhyun teased, grin devilish.

Chanyeol stuck her tongue out, laughing as she walked away toward her first period class.

“Come on, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun called after her. “Inquiring minds want to know!”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Taylor Swift's _How You Get the Girl_.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) if you are so inclined ^^


End file.
